In conventional virtual computing environments, creating and managing hosts (e.g., ESX hosts) and virtual machines may be complex and cumbersome. Oftentimes, a user, such as an IT administrator, requires a high level and complex skill set to effectively configure a new host to join the virtual computing environment.
Moreover, if an error or failure occurs to a device in virtual computing environment, such as a datacenter, it is difficult to locate the device amongst many other devices.